Latidos (One-Shot)
by ittzumi
Summary: Ahora los latidos de tu corazón solo cuentan eso: tus latidos, la ultima medida de tiempo (Ubicado en Shooting Star)


El día había comenzado como cualquier otro, sin nada especial que remarcar en el. Como todos los martes te olvidaste de desayunar, son los días que debes preparar la medicina para la diabetes de Lord Tubblington y asegurarte de que la tragase. Ni siquiera que tu gato obeso se frotase a tu brazo antes de comer fue suficiente advertencia para quedarte en casa esa mañana

En tu secundaria las cosas también fluían normalmente, los profesores estaban aburridos de sus vidas, el pasillo era un campo de batalla y tu novio hace extrañas imitaciones de las que procuras reírte, la mitad no las entiendes y algotras no son graciosas pero igual te ríes para ver cómo se ilumina su rostro. Te gusta verlo feliz, ha sido un gran amigo en el tiempo que lo necesitabas(ahora que piensas, crees que el también te necesito) ambos lograron cerrarse las heridas pero ahora que ha pasado el tiempo las cosas se sienten diferentes, él pasa mas tiempo con Blaine y tu estudiando. Ya has perdido demasiado quedándote atrás un año como para permitirte un segundo

Las practicas las cheerios terminan como siempre, con los músculos quemando placenteramente y con la suerte de no haberte lastimado en esas peligrosas e insanas acrobacias. Incluso hoy una de tus compañeras decidió acompañarte a la sala del coro para ir conversando de tu programa en la web, ambas acompañadas de su novio quien en silencio rie cada tanto.  
Enserio, hoy no parecía un día peculiar y sin embargo ¿Cuándo los eventos como estos se anuncian? Un sonido freno al colegio entero y tú, que has pasado tus veranos en la granja de tu tio, enseguida reconocer el sonido pero el contexto no es el correcto y te confunde, o quizás son solo tus deseos de que fuera un error, de haber oído mal. De que sea todo menos el disparo de un rifle

Pero entonces se repite y la quietud se rompe como una de las botellas a las tus primos disparaban. Tu corazón se encoge de miedo y antes de que tu cerebro lo procese, tus piernas corren hacia tu refugio, a donde siempre corres cuando necesitas sentirte encontrar calma y consueloCuando confundiste las pastillas y sentiste como tu respiración se alentizo alarmantemente ali te escondiste. Artie te encontró aquí, temerosa de hacer el ridículo en tu solo de baile junto a Mike y es aquí donde Santana te cantaría cuando alguna tristeza se oprimía.

Y ahora no puedes entrar.

No importa cuánto sacudas la puerta esta no cede, ninguna de las dos lo hace y la desesperación lentamente va cayendo con la idea de que te han dejado fuera del único lugar en donde podrias sentirte segura y quisieras seguir martillando la puerta, gritando sus nombres pero recuerdas que esta vez no estás sola y que debes esconder a tu compañera quien se aferra a ti. Eres su subcapitana y Quinn te ha repetido cientos de veces tus obligaciones como tal. Asi que desorientada (Tu santuario te ha cerrado las puertas ¿A dónde vas ahora?) te diriges al primer lugar que encuentras con la puerta abierta

_Un baño_

Apuras a los tuyos y les ordenas levantar las piernas para esconderse mientras intentas calmar la respiración. Inspiras, cuentas hasta 10 y exhalas temblorosamente. El silencio ahora es peor que el ruido de hace unos minutos, sientes cada latido de tu corazón contar los minutos y te preguntas cuanto tiempo estarás allí y si es que vas a salir, esperas que si porque has puesto mucho esfuerzo por escapar de Lima esta vez y no quieras desperdiciarlo, pero dicen que no hay segundas oportunidades ni exámenes recuperatorios en la vida y quizás estén en lo cierto ¿No? Porque de no ser asi tu no estarías aquí, estarías con Santana en algún lugar de New York escuchándola quejarse del frio mientras toma un café y tu elijes un chocolate caliente

**_Santana_**

Por primera vez agradeces que no esté aquí, que este lejos, muy lejos y de que no pueda alcanzarte porque estas segura de que lo intentaría si supiera y esa idea te provoca mas pánico que cualquier alumno armado por los pasillos del Mckinley.  
Sacas con cuidado tu celular de su seguro escondite entre tu escote y lo observas insegura. No se han comunicado desde la ultima vez que se vieron y no querrías asustarla, pero estas aterrada del tiroteo, de que ella en verdad crea que preferiste a Sam y no poder explicarle de que has leido el final de su historia de dos y estas dispuesta a sacrificar unas pocas paginas para asegurarlo. Pero si no llegas a ese final…

Sam

Santana

Los dos nombres están tan cerca el uno del otro, a un un tan pequeño desliz de tu pulgar que podrías decir que fue un error, que los nervios te jugaron una mala pasada y no prestaste atención. Todos te creerían y hasta se reirían, quizás voltearían los ojos. Salvo por Sam, él no te creería y ya puedes ver la decepción en sus ojos, la tristeza en su mirada porque despues de todo eres su novia. No la de Santana y no es correcto, no es lo que te enseñaron en casa y no se siente tan bien como creerías y sin embargo…  
_  
"Te amo" _

Lo envías, con ese gusto culposo de dar adelantos de un libro que te emociona y como una campanada del destino sientes la puerta abrirse lentamente con un chirrido espantoso. Tus músculos se tensan rápido, dejas de respirar y ahora son los segundos los que laten en tu pecho. Cierras los ojos y ahogas un jadeo nervioso cuando sientes el celular vibrar en tu mano y lo presionas con fuerza para callarlo

_"yo también Britt Britt :)" _puedes leer entre tus dedos y casi no logras acallar tu sollozó. Dejas caer la mano hacia uno de tus lados y la cabeza hacia atrás porque estas frases no deberían intercambiarse así, debería haber lagrimas si pero de alegría, y abrazos y besos. No miedo o distancias, ni arrepentimientos como estos.

Las lagrimas caen con mas fuerza y es casi imposible mantener una respiración silenciosa en este momento en que el corazón parece a punto de explotar  
_"¿Esta todo bien?"_

esta vez no fuiste lo suficientemente rápida y la primeras notas de "me against the music" comienzan a sonar junto a un "Hey Brittany" que te hace apretar los músculos del estómago como preparándolo para un amargo sabor.

- Pense que estarías en la sala del Coro Britt – La voz hace que el frio baje tu espina, sabes quien es, sabes que te busca solamente a ti porque que fuiste la gota que derramo el vaso. – pase por allí…- y esta vez ya no tiene sentido resistir el jadeo ahogado que escapa de tu garganta, tienes mucho miedo y no logras decir nada, y de cualquier forma,¿ que podrias decir?¿Lo siento? Hasta tu sabes que ya es demasiado tarde para eso – tu y tus amigos britt, son unos hipócritas…¿Sabes que es eso?- sientes la risa y la burla, quieres enojarte pero el terror inhibe cualquier otra emoción y aumentan a medida que los pasos se acercan abriendo las puertas- Siempre jactándose de aceptarte cuando lo único que han hecho es rechazarme, avergonzarme…y tu mujer, niña, pendeja imbécil has sido el colmo –la ira vibra con tanta fuerza en cada palabra que puedes sentirla retumbar en tu piel

Quizás es esa corriente de sensaciones (La adrenalina, el miedo, la ira, la prepotencia, el arrepentimiento) la que te propulso hacia la puerta cuando esta apenas se estaba moviendo para revelar el rostro de Jacob Ben Israel sosteniendo un arma entre sus dedos y apuntando hacia donde debería estar tu pecho pero que coincide con tus caderas que se precipitan (igual que todo tu cuerpo) hacia tu única salida, hacia él.

Es una suerte que Jacob sea tan pequeño y enclenque o tu intento de escape no hubiera funcionado ya que son la sorpresa y fuerza de tu asalto los que lo tiran al suelo haciendo que un tercer disparo sea efectuado esta tarde, una bala perdida que retumba en las paredes silenciosas del Mckinley  
Sin embargo, en el choque tu no caes, tropiezas un poco e incluso tus rodillas golpean el suelo pero enseguida, agil como un gato, recuperas el equilibrio y retomas tu carrera hacia la puerta cuando un segundo disparo es efectuado

El impacto te empuja hacia una pared pero incluso entonces, tu no frenas. Estas segura que la bala te ha alcanzado de alguna u otra forma, pero no puedes detenerte a comprobar si ha penetrado enteramente en tu cuerpo o si solo lo ha rozado y fueron tus reflejos los que te impulsaron contra la fría superficie. La adrenalina inhibe el dolor que podría distraerte para que alcanzes la meta, tus instintos te dicen que no debes despegar la vista de tu objetivo, todos tus sentidos y reflejos, cada onza de energía debe centrarse en escapar de este laberinto de pasillos sin encontrarte con tu persecutor.

Es el juego del gato y el ratón

ojala no supieras cuanto ama lord tublling jugar con su presa antes de matarla

Das una vuelta por la esquina y presionas la mano contra la herida sintiendo como la sangre emana en cuantiosas cantidades. El mantenerte corriendo, la flexión y contracción de tus músculos son como una bomba que impulsa mas y mas sangre hacia la herida a cada paso que das. Enserio deberias frenar antes de desangrarte en el suelo habiendo malgastado tu única oportunidad de salir de aquí y avisar quien es el disparador. Pero tu mente se nubla cada vez mas y los pensamientos comienzan a ser difusos. Solo prevalece esa necesidad animal de escapar

Ahora los latidos de tu corazón solo cuentan eso: latidos, la ultima medida de tiempo

El sonido de unas pisadas te hacen cambiar de dirección, intentas ubicar una nueva salida pero ya has girado tantas veces que te sientes perdida. El silencio y la oscuridad solamente enturbian tu mente y comienzas a girar en tu lugar hasta elegir la siguiente opción al azar esperando estar en la gracia de algún dios que quiera verte salir de allí con aire en tus pulmones  
**  
Aire**

Aire es lo que quisieras tener en este momento para gritarpues a pocos segundos de volver a girar, puedes ver a jacob, a tu depredador, levantar su arma en el pasillo de enfrente e ironicamente tambien puedes ver el sol proyectarse por la puertas de vidrio que tanto conoces y ansiabas. Aire, aire pra gritar por la ayuda que sabes esta fuera, aire para correr mas rapido para llegar hasta la interseccion antes de que él decida soltar la bala  
Unos latidos más, es todo lo que necesitas.

Bom  
Bom  
**Boom**

Con el ultimo sonido (¿fueron tus latidos o fue un disparo?) caes al piso con un ruido seco, el impacto te quita el poco aire que quedaba en tus pulmones. El silencio ha regresado pero ya no te asusta, incluso cuando desde tu posición puedes ver tu uniforme empapado y la sangre lentamente cubrir el piso. No te alertan los gritos que llegan a ti como un sonido lejano y apagado porque una canción te va adormeciendo, te lleva a la inconciencia y quizas no estas tan lejos de tu santuario como creías

_For you, there'll be no more crying  
For you, the sun will be shining  
And I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right._

Llamada Entrante Santana

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Han pasado 7 dias desde el accidente y el cementerio tiene una nueva tumba, se sabe porque la piedra aun está limpia y hay flores nuevas cada día que una madre viene a llorar su perdida. La verdad es que nadie nunca deja de llorar a un ser querido, nunca queda atrás la nostalgia del "pudo haber sido...", del "y si..." pero simplemente olvidamos ir a contemplar una roca con su nombre grabado

Porque somos mucho mas que nombres y una fecha de caducidad

¿Quien pone en piedra los recuerdos?¿Las miradas?¿La forma en que se reía y el sonido de su voz a la mañana? ¿Cuál es el sentido de volver, cuando todos los recuerdos te perseguirán por siempre? No ha alcanzado una respuesta pero igual deja una sola rosa roja, tan roja como sus labios ligeramente hinchados de tanto llorar. ¿Debería decir algo? Hay tantos sentimientos que corren en su cabeza en este momento que ninguna palabra parece correcta y no puede encontrar su voz para cantar una canción

**Una canción**

Que irónico seria si cantara

"¿Crees que alguna vez dejare de culparme?" Unos pasos detrás la recuerdan que no está sola y pronto escoden las lágrimas, borrándolas con cuidado de su rostro al ver el cabello rubio sacudirse con el viento -siento que de haber estado allí todo hubiera sido diferente-"  
"No" Detiene el discurso tras escuchar que su voz sale ronca para aclarar su garganta acompañando la moción con unos golpecitos rápidos. No debe demostrar fragilidad, no ahora - No quiero pensar en que hubiera pasado si ...- se detiene, sus labios tiemblan con la idea-No. No, cuando los desenlaces pudieran haber sido tan diferentes-  
Finalmente ambas figuras están lado a lado observando la placa que de alguna forma les trae un sabor amargo a la boca y que sin embargo son la razón por la cual ambos están allí con sentimientos compartidos y por primera vez, sin saber que decir. Esa ha sido la pregunta que durante dias estuvo llenando la mente de muchos ¿que hubiese pasado?

¿que hubiera pasado si estuviera en New York?¿Si la sala del coro estuviera abierta?  
¿Que hubiera pasado si daba solo un paso mas?¿Si su cuerpo no caia y la bala la alcanzaba?  
¿Que hubiera pasado si no alcanzaba a mandar ese ultimo mensaje?

"Estas pensando mucho " no es una regaño, simplemente es un comentario, un hecho como también es un hecho –real, sigue aquí, existiendo- sus labios, finos y delicados, dejando un beso entre los cabellos negros. Es un gesto suave pero que enseguida logran calmar la tormenta de pensamientos que amenazan con volver a sacudir su mundo. "Estoy aquí" asegura la rubia al sentir un brazo enredarse en su cintura y con cuidado acariciar por sobre la remera de una cicatriz profunda que no llega a medir el miedo en los ojos marrones al levantar la mirada y reflejarse en esos azules. Su piel esta mas palida, tiene ojeras y sus labios estan partidos por el golpe pero sus ojos brillan con mas vida que nunca, ahora ambas han leído el final de su historia de dos.

* * *

Soy una melodramatica ¿verdad? la verdad es que esto de que fuera Jefro quien disparaba me lo imagine en el capitulo y juro que pensaba, con el embarazo de Heather, iban a hacer algo al personaje para justificar porque no estaria en la serie ¿Quizas ponerla en coma?...al final no sucedio pero al menos me inspiro a escribir esto que termina con el -afortunado- encuentro de Britt y Santana again aunque ambas claramente asustadas todavia ...en fin locuras que se me ocurren en el camino.

**Enjoy** y dejen reviews que son como notas de amor pa mi :3


End file.
